The Bolt Hole  'all the single ladies'
by sofasitter
Summary: Alex, Abbie and a couple of friends plan a night out on Valentine's Day, then Alex decides to invite Olivia along.


**Disclaimers – **SVU characters don't belong to me I'm just borrowing them, their friends are my creation though and just there for fun!

**Author Note – **This is just something I wrote whilst I was deprived of internet for several days. It was supposed to be up yesterday (being Valentine's day and all) but the _evil workmen up the street_ did something else to throw out the internet again. This might be a one-off, or there might be a few of these to come, like stand-alones, I'm not sure yet.

As always I'd love for you to read and then review to let me know what you think.

Set early on.

The Bolt Hole – _All the Single Ladies_

"What about you Olivia?" Munch asked. "Got any plans for this _special_ night?"

Olivia glanced across at Elliot before turning her head to answer. Just the other day he'd been ragging her on how she'd not been on a date since a month or so before Christmas. She smiled wearily across at Munch and Fin. "Nope, nothing planned."

"How is it that a fine woman like you has no plans for Valentines Day?" Munch surmised. Not for a second meaning it to come across as the insult it sounded like.

"Maybe she just doesn't like what's on offer?" Alex suggested, strolling into the squad room to dump a stack of warrant notices on Elliot's desk. "Donnelly's starting to chase me about this on a daily basis Elliot, fill in your damn paperwork properly!"

Olivia grinned, understanding why she was always teacher's pet and Elliot got treated like a naughty schoolboy, he sucked at paperwork.

"Are you off tonight?" Alex asked, perching herself against the edge of Olivia's desk.

Startled, Olivia looked up. "Er … yeah."

"Detective Tutuola and I have the luxury of being on call tonight." Munch added, unhelpfully. "It keeps the women of New York who are looking for love on Valentine's from embarrassingly throwing themselves at my feet."

Fin scoffed, "In your dreams you delusional old fool!"

"Good." Alex ignored the three men surrounding her and carried on, turning her attention solely on Olivia. "Some friends and I are going out, making a night of it you might say – to celebrate our comfortableness at being single, given the … you know…" She cast a pointed look at Munch by way of explanation.

"_Hey!_" He protested.

"You should come?" Alex asked, or sort of pleaded, she couldn't be sure.

Liv suddenly felt uneasy. "Um …"

"Go on Liv." Elliot goaded unhelpfully. "You were just saying the other day how much you wanted a girls night out!"

From her position facing Olivia, Alex's back was to Elliot – therefore she couldn't see the look on his face as he proceeded to hang his partner out to dry.

Olivia groaned inwardly, knowing she couldn't have wished for something less like a girls night out, right then drinks down the bar with the guys or even crashing Elliot and Kathy's 'couples' dinner were both looking decidedly more favourable than an evening in some fancy wine bar listening to Alex and her friends talk about men, shoes and purses.

Figuring it would be impolite to decline, yet almost sure she'd rather poke at her own eyeballs with sticks, Liv simply smiled and said nothing.

"Great!" Alex exclaimed, taking Olivia's silence and the encouragement by her other squad members as all the confirmation she needed. "We're meeting at mine at half-seven … and um, wear something …"

"Nice?" Liv questioned, her right eyebrow up as far as it would go. Cabot sure knew how to walk a fine line, inviting her out and then having the cheek to instruct her on what to wear.

"No, no, no …" Alex was quick to defend herself. "Actually, I was going to say, erm …" She paused, chewing her bottom lip in a way that started to make Olivia a little bit intrigued.

"Go on." Olivia smirked.

"Well it's just, the place we're headed to, it's not exactly, _that clean_." Alex mumbled, eager to get out of the squad room and back to the safety of her office.

Olivia chuckled. "Okay …"

"235 West 78th." Alex said, hurriedly as she started to walk away. "Seven-thirty, don't be late."

Elliot studied the retreating figure of the ADA. "Am I totally offline or did Cabot just admit to frequenting 'normal people' dive bars on a regular occasion?"

Munch chewed the end of his pencil. "Seems like our ADA Cabot has a dark side."

"Yeah, dark and dirty." Fin piped up.

Liv shot them a look to silence all comments within five seconds.

Elliot held up his hands in defeat, knowing it was pointless to challenge her when she had that look. "Fine, you know we'll be expecting a full report though, 8am on Monday, and bring donuts."

Liv stood and mockingly placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know, you know us single gals." She drawled. "We don't kiss and tell."

* * *

Alex ran a hand roughly through her hair, waiting patiently for the other caller to pick up.

"Carmichael?"

"I did it." Alex stated, loosening the collar on her shirt to cool her blushing skin.

"You finally sold your estate in the Hampton's and bought me that ranch upstate where I can wear my cowboy boots without shame and pretend like I'm back in Texas instead of stuck working in this God awful city?" Abbie asked, hopefully.

Alex giggled. "Nope, but I did ask Olivia to come out with us tonight."

"Finally." Abbie drawled, pausing for a second to sign some paperwork her assistant placed in front of her. "Did you also tell her you'd like to ravish her on your office desk and have her tie you up using her handcuffs?"

"Abbie!"

"Relax …" Abbie assured her. "I'll be good."

"I'm glad." Alex quipped. "Now tell me how I'm going to explain away tonight's venue of The Bolt Hole?"

"Ah …" Abbie considered their evening's planned entertainment …

They usually got together a couple of times a month; the two of them plus Caitlyn, a friend of Alex's from the DA's office in Brooklyn and Grace, an old flame of Abbie's who'd become a best-friend-of-sorts. They'd hit The Bolt Hole in Brooklyn, complete with sticky floors and girls willing to do Tequila shots any which way. They went there to dance, drink and disappear amongst the casual crowd, relishing in the fact that for just one night, all power suits and expensive heels went out the window in favour of tattered jeans, skin tights tanks and the kind of footwear it was _well worth_ dancing in.

"Tell her it's all my idea." Abbie volunteered. "Or tell her Caitlyn makes us go there cos it's right down the street, The Bolt Hole's not exclusively gay, after all."

Alex groaned. "Maybe I want her to know."

Abbie grinned. "Well then, looks like it could be an interesting night!"

* * *

"Cabot!" Abbie was banging on Alex's door at exactly five minutes after seven. "Hey Cabot, I know you're in there open up!"

From her bedroom, where she was desperately trying to peel herself into her favourite pair of tattered, skin tight, skinny grey jeans - Alex wondered why she didn't just make the meet time half an hour later and accept that Abbie Carmichael worked to her own socially unacceptable time-keeping rules.

"You're early." Alex grumped, still with damp hair and a white tank that Abbie knew would have another top thrown over it by the time they left. "I can't decide on a belt …" Alex mumbled, starting to walk away as she left the door for Abbie to follow. "Regular belt, or _'Hey Liv, by the way I'm gay, belt'_?"

Abbie laughed, tossing her black jacket on Alex's bed. "That belt." She pointed to a worn, black leather belt with a sexy buckle. "It's classic, it's not trying to define Benson's sexuality."

"I'm not trying to 'define' anything either." Alex corrected, desperately trying to pretend her anxiety levels weren't going through the roof in anticipation of Olivia's arrival. "But it would be nice to know."

Abbie roared with laughter on Alex's bed. "Alex you're priceless, and you have the _worst_ gaydar of anyone I've ever met."

Alex was just finishing up messing with her hair, despite it already looking flawless, when the door entry buzzed again.

"Hey Liv …" Abbie opened the door to an Olivia Benson worthy of a cat-call.

She would have as well, had it not been for a nervous Alex bounding up behind her, too scared to leave the two brunette's alone for longer than thirty seconds.

"Liv … Hi …" Alex opened the door wider and gestured they should go inside. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Olivia smiled. "Maybe a beer?"

"Sure." Alex blushed and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer for Liv and a second for her and Abbie. While her back was turned the two brunettes exchanged a friendly hug, having not worked together since Alex came into town.

"So, Alex tells me tonight's venue is an aquired taste?" Olivia teased, directing her statement at Abbie.

Alex immediately felt uncomfortable at their gentle torment as they talked across her.

"It is." Abbie agreed. "But you're pretty game Liv, from what I remember, you'll be fine."

Liv raised her beer and chinked it against Abbie's. "Takes a lot to shock me Carmichael."

Abbie grinned, as Alex blushed furiously. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

They caught a cab down Lexington and stopped to pick up Grace on her way out of work.

"Grace is an ER nurse." Alex explained in Liv's ear, as the small blonde clambered in the back seat beside them and began working off her dark blue scrubs, pulling jeans and a silver top out of her shoulder bag.

"That's impressive." Olivia stated, showing no shock or surprise as Grace stripped down to her underpants and a tank in the back of the cab, then pulled on her jeans.

She paused before switching her shirts to introduce herself to Olivia. "Hi, I'm Grace, you should know, I'm not wearing a bra."

Olivia shook her outstretched hand and smiled. "And you should know I'm a sex crimes detective." She chuckled, taking off her jacket to protect Grace's modesty from the rest of the occupants of the cab. "So you'd better change behind this."

Grace grinned over Olivia's head at Alex. "Hey Al, I like this one."

Liv turned her head, same eyebrow raised as earlier in the squad room. "_This one?_"

A short while later, and with Grace once again fully dressed, they pulled up outside an attractive Brooklyn loft and Abbie hollered up to an open window through which cheesy eighties music played.

"Hey McCready, get your ass down here!"

Grace took the opportunity to acquaint herself with their newest drinking buddy as they waited for Caitlyn down on the street.

"Why aren't we going up?" Olivia asked, finding it a little odd.

"Caitlyn takes forever …" Grace replied, distantly. "If we all went up there we'd never leave."

Five minutes later they were headed down the street for the short walk to Caitlyn's neighbourhood bar. Olivia walked ahead, with Grace chewing her ear off about what Abbie had been like to work with and whether she preferred Alex or the Texan brunette for, er … verbal sparring.

"She's got a nice ass." Caitlyn noted, of Liv as they followed the brunette detective and the smaller blonde.

"Hell yeah." Abbie agreed.

"Stop it." Alex warned, though after second thoughts she seemed to agree. "It *is* a nice ass though."

"Does she know where you're taking her?" Caitlyn asked, as they approached the entrance to the bar.

Alex stared at her feet. "Um, not exactly, no, Abbie thought it might be better to just, y'know."

"Well she's pinging mine." Caitlyn teased, eyeing the brunette detective again. It was something about the way she walked, the sexy swagger in her hips, the way she gave Grace her full attention, without being sleazy or too much, those eyes, those shoulders, that jacket … "Wow." Caitlyn realised her mind had wandered.

Alex joined her breathlessly. "Yeah …"

"Anyway." Abbie joked, as they followed the others into the bar. "We left her alone with Grace, chances are by now she already knows the names, occupations, and more than likely measurements of the last three women we each slept with."

Alex groaned, not sure if that statement was meant to reassure her or reignite the growing burn of anxiety deep in the pit of her belly.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Liv chirped, her mouth pressed close against Alex's ear so she could hear her. "How did you find it?"

"Caitlyn …" Alex explained. "She moved in a little over a year ago."

Liv held up the imported beer she was drinking. "I love this beer!"

Alex chuckled, thinking Liv outside a cop bar was a bit like a little kid in a candy store, suddenly there was a world of other possibilities. "I'm glad you're having fun Liv."

Olivia smiled back at her, watching Abbie, Grace and Caitlyn, along with a slim redhead, bump and grind together on the dance floor.

Alex groaned inwardly, following Olivia's gaze, they couldn't have at least waited until the detective had a few more beers in.

"You wanna go dance with them?" Liv asked, a little too quietly for Alex to be sure of what she said.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to dance?" Liv enunciated, eyes sparkling beneath Alex's incredulous stare.

Alex's tongue suddenly felt far too large for her mouth, so she stumbled as she spoke. "Sure …"

They hit the dance floor beside Abbie and Grace, watching as Caitlyn's attentions toward the redhead drew her away.

"She works fast." Liv noted in Abbie's ear, keen to have her old colleague understand that in no way was their choice of bar, or their choice of dance partners making her feel uncomfortable.

Abbie chuckled, opening up a little space to let Olivia and Alex in. "Uh huh, don't call her 'Cat' for nothing."

The look of abject horror on Alex's face as she overheard Abbie talking almost made Olivia want to hug her - she looked so terrified. Which was amusing in itself because Liv presumed that _she_ had been the one who was supposed to be 'terrified' by their evening. Perhaps it was time to start putting Alex out of her misery a little bit.

She let her fingers trail reassuringly over the bare skin of Alex's wrist. "Relax would you Alex, I'm having a good time."

Alex let out a breath she'd been holding since she left the squad room earlier that day, simply nodding.

The music grew louder, the temperature inside the club got hotter, and Olivia found herself starting to remember why it was fun to go dancing with friends. The club being mostly a lesbian bar, with a small contingent of gay and straight men, Olivia found that the 'sex-crimes detective' part of her brain began to switch off, allowing her to relax and enjoy herself.

"Tequila!" Grace screeched, high into the air as she returned with four shot glasses and Abbie, who trailed behind her with lime wedges and a shaker of salt.

"Oh no way …" Olivia groaned, she turned to the taller blonde beside her, pleadingly. "Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "It's their rules Liv."

Liv grudgingly accepted, obliging Abbie by licking the back of her hand before Abbie willingly poured salt on it.

They stood together in a circle, eyes on the syrupy Mexican nectar that would burn their throats and heat their insides.

"On three, one … two … three!"

Alex coughed and on instinct Liv reached out to pat her on the back, taking the blonde's shot glass in her hand in a caring gesture.

"Right then!" Abbie exclaimed, seeing an odd look pass between the detective and her ADA. "More tequila?"

Neither Liv nor Alex answered her, so she left, with Grace accompanying her back to the bar.

"Are they …?" Grace didn't have to finish her sentence for Abbie to know what she meant.

The brunette shrugged. "Not yet, but one of them would sure like to be."

Grace giggled. "Awesome, looks to me like Alex isn't the only one either."

Somehow, left to their own devices on the dance floor, Alex and Olivia had moved closer together, pushed inwardly by the crowd. Alex avoided Liv's gaze with her eyes, conscious of the way their bodies felt pushed up together, hips rolling and occasionally bashing out of time.

Liv dipped her head a little and caught Alex's vacant stare. "Hey …" She mouthed. "You ok?"

Alex nodded.

Liv smiled, then, once again, she held out her hand and with the barest of touches she graced the skin on Alex's wrist, before sliding past and letting her hand rest firmly on the blonde's hip.

Alex gasped, but tried not to show it, emboldened by Olivia's confidence. But her mind still needed facts and confirmation, perhaps Carmichael's gaydar was off and Liv was just being friendly or polite. Maybe she wasn't _gay_ – just open to the possibilities.

Liv's hand slid slightly further round, almost on Alex's ass as they danced together, suddenly growing unaware of the sights and sounds surrounding them. Alex focussed her eyes on Olivia's, taking in soft brown orbs and a delicate, genuine smile. She let her gaze rake down the detective's lithe, firm body – over trim shoulders that were thankfully bare. Further down and she was awarded by an ample chest, emblazoned by the Jack Daniel's logo on Liv's loose tank she wore over a clearly more fitted one, the stark contrast of black over white against her tanned skin and offset by figure hugging denim had Alex's mouth watering and she couldn't stop herself from looking caught as Abbie coughed, loudly and for the third time, trying to subtly break them apart.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and Benson hits on you." Abbie joked, playfully tapping Liv's shoulder with her own.

Liv shrugged. "What can I say, I surveyed my options and decided I was better of sticking close to home."

Grace choked as a stream of beer spurted from her nose. She coughed apologetically. "Sorry … something that guy did over there … funny …"

Another round of tequila's, another round of beers and Liv could feel herself starting to loosen up a little bit *too* much. So when Abbie suggested they move onto body shots, she and Alex respectfully declined and continued to dance, each unable to stop themselves sneaking a look as Abbie licked salt from the inside of Grace's elbow and sucked the lime wedge she held between her teeth.

"You want another beer?" Olivia asked, her voice husky in Alex's ear.

Alex's hand held her arm softly as she leant close enough to be heard. "I thought you said you'd had enough?"

"Tequila." Liv agreed. "But I could go another beer, besides, I could really use some air."

Alex nodded. "Ok."

She complied quietly as Liv lead them both away, her fingers never letting go of their gentle grip around Alex's slender wrist.

"Two Peroni." Liv asked the bartended, left fingers still encircling Alex's wrist. She only let go to pay, before handing Alex her beer and chinking their bottles together. "Cheers."

Alex grinned, slowly starting to relax a bit. "Liv … I'll admit it." She said, taking a long pull of her beer. It was easier to talk now they were away from the crowds. "I might have had ulterior motives in asking you to come here with us tonight."

Liv grinned, tempted to tease Alex just a bit more. "You wanted to know if I was gay?"

Alex started to choke yet again, once again prompting Olivia to pat gently on her back until the coughing settled.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Seems I keep doing that?"

Olivia nodded. "Anyone would think I make you nervous?"

Alex narrowed her eyes in preparation for cross-examination. "No … not nervous, just a little confused."

"Well that's certainly not my intention."

"What _is_ your intention?" Alex asked, suddenly more interesting in peeling the paper label off her beer bottle than meeting Olivia's eyes with her own.

"I rather think I should be the one asking you that." Olivia chuckled. "After all you insisted I come out with you, you told me to dress dirty, you have a friend who strips naked in the back of cabs and now you're refusing to do tequila body shots with me. Talk about mixed bloody signals Alex."

Alex's head snapped up in response. "What … I never … _you_ said …" She began to protest.

"I saw the look Alex." Liv said softly, her fingers somehow back wrapped around the blonde's wrist. "And it's ok." She dropped her voice and leant in. "I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm fine Alex, I'm not uncomfortable and I'm not running scared, I'm having a nice time."

Alex smiled, she slipped her fingers between Olivia's and shuddered as soothing warmth seemed to flash through her body from her fingertips to her toes. "Oh …" She whispered silently, only brought back to reality by the equalled warmth of Olivia's smile. "You wanna go dance some more?"

Liv grinned. "Sure."

Once she'd relaxed, Alex began to finally enjoy being with Olivia. Instead of feeling nervous and tense she started to join Liv in her constant teasing of Abbie about Grace. She learnt that Liv was a great dancer, funny and attentive with good rhythm and comfortable hands and a look that made her feel special, as if no one existed in the room but her.

Liv smiled too as she noticed Alex start to enjoy herself. She thought back to what she'd expected when Alex asked her to join them on their night out, well dressed women in expensive clothes wanting to drink fancy cocktails in an expensive bar. Liv considered how off base she'd been as she watched Carmichael, all sweaty and flushed and wearing a spaghetti strap top that clung to her torso like glue, as she ground against Grace's ass. Then there was Cabot, who arguably looked hot in a business suit, but also – as it turned out – looked even hotter in a pair of faded Levi jeans that hung off her hips and a blue patterned spaghetti top that showed a delightful amount of midriff.

Alex chuckled. "Liv?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

Olivia blushed. "Oh, sorry."

Alex smiled, pulling her to dance closer. "It's okay, actually, as long as you're only staring at me, I don't mind."

Olivia threw back her head and laughed, who knew Alex was coy as well as funny. She slipped her arms around Alex's waist as they danced and began to mimic the closeness of Abbie and Grace.

"Is this ok?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah …"

After a couple of songs Alex pulled her hands away from Liv's hips and slipped them around her neck, cautiously leaning in.

Liv smiled, readily accepting the closeness of Alex's body, the feel of slender arms wrapped round her and Alex's head resting on one shoulder as the pace of the music slowed a little.

"Time to go …" Abbie reluctantly tapped her content blonde friend on the shoulder, eliciting a groan from Liv as Alex pulled away. "Caitlyn's outside already." She explained apologetically. "Something about too many vodka's, the redhead and the redhead's girlfriend."

Liv nodded, and despite Alex's reluctance she stepped back, breaking the enchanting spell between them.

"Sorry." Abbie whispered, as Alex went ahead with Grace to fetch their jackets.

Liv simply smiled. "That's ok, the night's not over yet."

Abbie shook her head slowly in disbelief. "You're a dark horse Benson."

* * *

The cab ride home was quick and quiet, given the time of night and the fact that since exiting the club Alex and Grace had both grown sullen and withdrawn, leaving Abbie and Liv to make small talk across the back of the cab – anything to ease the growing tension.

"I hope Caitlyn will be alright?" Olivia asked, as they all piled out in front of Alex's building. "I feel like I hardly got to talk to her."

"She'll be fine." Abbie assured, paying the cabbie as they followed the two blondes inside. "She's rebounding, she's just got to get it out of her system."

Liv nodded, still amazed she made it through the entire evening without one of them coming right out and asking if she was seeing anyone, male or female.

"Cabot likes you." Abbie added, holding Liv's arm as they both hung back – the other two would go in ahead and call the elevator.

Olivia grinned. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends, on whether it's just another one-sided Cabot crush?"

"Funny, I can't imagine Alex having crushes." Liv mumbled, somewhat amused by the idea.

"Well, lately there's just been the one crush." Abbie hinted heavily.

"Abs …" Liv warned her cautiously. "Let's just see what happens, huh?"

Abbie relaxed and grinned, clapping the detective heartily across the back. "Fair play, just so long as you know if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you?"

Olivia chuckled. "I figured as much."

They made it through the lobby just in time to catch the elevator with Alex and Grace.

"We thought you'd gone?" Alex joked, but nobody missed the anxious undertone that suggested for a moment she really had.

Liv smiled. "Nope, still here."

"And miss out on pancakes?" Abbie scoffed. "No way."

The elevator pinged on the fifth floor and they all piled out.

Abbie had Olivia intrigued. "Pancakes?"

Alex grinned and poked the detective playfully in the side. "If you're good."

Abbie and Grace settled themselves on Alex's couch with more beer and the TV remote as Olivia stayed to help Alex in the kitchen. She glanced across Alex's open plan living space to see Grace clambering into Abbie's lap, under the thinly veiled guise of trying to wrestle her for the TV remote.

"What's their story?" Olivia asked, deliberately standing too close.

Alex grinned at the move and also, deliberately, leant behind Liv to reach for her beer, her arm and shoulder grazing across the brunette's back. "Best friends, dated, short _intense_ relationship and now they're back to being best friends, with occasional benefits." She added, grinning pointedly at Liv.

Liv nodded. "They're good together."

After that. the 'unsaid' hung thickly in the air, as Alex flipped the batter mixture in the pan and Olivia watched, surprised at how surprised she was to find that Alex Cabot knew her way around a skillet.

"You want one?" Alex asked, dishing the fluffy pancakes out on to plates before switching off the stove.

"I do." Liv answered softly.

Alex passed her the plate and as she leant across, barely brushed her lips against Olivia's cheek. "Thanks for coming out tonight Liv." She stated sweetly.

Liv stared back, resisting the urge to brush her fingers over where the kiss had been. "Thanks for asking me."

They ate their pancakes cross-legged on the floor and watched cheesy pop videos on the TV before Abbie decided they were calling it a night and stood up to ring the doorman to ask him to hail a cab, checking Liv would share with them before she gave the destination.

They hugged goodbyes, raved about how great a night it had been and how they should do it again soon, with Liv – who'd clearly been a massive hit. Liv blushed and happily agreed, admitting then that she'd expected them to take her to a posh bar on the Upper East Side whereupon they all fell about laughing at the very idea of it.

Before she knew it, Alex was hugging Liv last and closing the door behind her, sighing deeply as she leant against it, wondering if she'd ever get the chance to properly tell Olivia Benson how she felt.

* * *

Down on the street Olivia had a sudden change of heart as they stood waiting to get in.

"You know what, you guys go ahead with the cab, I'm not far I think I'm gonna walk."

"Liv … It's like ten blocks and it's 2am … no way am I letting you walk!" Abbie stated sternly.

Grace tugged against her arm and muttered something beneath her breath Liv couldn't hear but she suspected sounded a bit like _Alex_ …

"Fine. But you call me when you're home, or indoors … y'know … whatever!" Abbie stumbled. "You're the cop I'm *just* trying to be a good friend."

Liv waved as she walked away. "Thanks Abs!"

She strolled around the corner from Alex's apartment building and into a little 24 hour Bodega, pleased to see the owner had a smile for her, despite the late hour. After looking around a little she walked towards the fresh produce and picked up a bouquet of yellow roses, calling over to the store owner.

"You got any red ones, I only want one?"

The old man came out from behind the counter, his thick accent directing her towards a display just inside the door. He passed her the single stemmed red flower.

"Pretty lady like you, someone should be buying you this."

Olivia smiled, quickly handing him a fist full of change. "Thanks, but I think she's worth it."

She jogged back around the corner, hoping to God Alex wouldn't have shut the door behind them and crawled straight into bed. She used her charm on the doorman, helpfully reminding him with her badge that he'd seen her less than fifteen minutes earlier and before that another two times through the evening. When she reached Alex's door she checked herself, smoothing out invisible lines in her jacket and running her fingers through her hair. She cautiously rapped against the door, waiting patiently until she heard soft footsteps padding towards her and then the pause, as Alex presumably peeked through the spy hole, before pulling open the door.

"Liv?"

Olivia stood with a smile and her arms folded behind her.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah …" Liv pulled the flower out from behind her back and cautiously approached Alex. "This …" She whispered, urging the blonde to take the rose as she stepped forwards, capturing Alex's lips in a quiet, but forceful and breathtaking kiss.

Alex's eyes blinked for a moment, as she tried to take stock of what just happened.

"Liv … er?"

Liv silenced her with a finger against her lips. "I know I'm late, since it's after midnight, but … Happy Valentine's Day Alex, from your not so secret admirer."

And with that she turned and walked away, leaving a beaming Alex Cabot stood in the doorway to her apartment holding a single red rose and the memory of the best Valentine's day ever.

**Please review if you liked!**


End file.
